


Something Beautiful

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: There was something beautiful about the way that Sam talked about physics.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Kudos: 12





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Alguma Beleza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824899) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 29 - something beautiful.

There was something beautiful about the way that Sam talked about physics.

Janet never much cared about physics, and she would be lying if she said she understood half of what Sam was talking about, but she still loved to watch her talk about it.

Sam spoke with such passion that it was impossible not to get caught up in the vibrant way she described the science behind what she was doing or studying.

It was truly something to be admired, and even if Janet couldn't care less about what she was talking about, she still loved listening to Sam.


End file.
